If I can't have all of you
by Kaisu
Summary: For all you Perv Mcpervpants out there! One-shot MegatronxOCfemme. An alternate section of my story, Working for The Enemy. This was a much requested one-shot from fans and something I wanted to do. Smutty, sexy scenes ahead, BE WARNED! Don't read if you're under 18:P Rated for a reason.


**READ THIS BOLD PART BEFORE READING STORY!:P**

**Okay, this is a dirty one-shot for all you Mc. Pervatrons out there...**

** After a much requested alternate part to my story "Working For the Enemy" which features a romance between Soundwave and my OC, Kirsten, I've finally written it, and umm, I kinda really like it! This comes from chapter 31 where Soundwave has broken up with Kirsten because he's a stubborn asshole, and now Megatron wants a piece of that 'available ass' and Kirsten's like 'well wtf, I dunno...maybe?' If you read the story, you'll recognize the beginning of this one-shot from the chapter with a few alternate twists. I support Kirsten's loyal romance with Soundwave, but this is just a fun little extra ;)  
**

**So here it is, the much-requested by loyal readers (thanks everyone!) ;) a MegatronxKirsten one-shot alternate. Careful this is a very juicy, hot steamy sexual story between human-like robots... :P Do not read this if you are under 18, hate this story, hate this pairing, you know... be smart.  
**

**I'm in love with all of your support, thanks everyone! ~ K ;)  
**

* * *

Here's where the alternate story begins: Kirsten is the Decepticon Ambassador to Earth. Kirsten was once a human, now she is a metal hybrid, as giant as the Decepticons (Hey it happened in g1 right?). Anyways, after becoming a Cybertronian for one reason, Soundwave, he is no longer part of her life. Soundwave has just decided to end Kirsten's and his relationship, he just can't handle it between his work for the Decepticons and her. Yes, he was an asshole about it, and yes, he thinks things will be better this way. But Megatron notices what has happened and decides to make a move. He's the leader, so why shouldn't he get what he wants? He SHOULD get what he wants, and he's wanted to have her for a long time now and plans to take advantage of her situation.

* * *

**If I can't have all of you** Begin.

Kirsten needed to get some work done. Between handling the correspondence jobs with their human allies and dealing with her broken relationship, she knew it wasn't going to be an easy task to keep her mind on track. She felt pulled from so many sides so much that she wished that she'd get pulled too hard and just break apart and let it all go. Hugging herself in sorrow, she turned a corner into a long hallway and found a large, silver mech walking her way. She didn't want to explain herself to Megatron, so she reversed directions and headed the other way. It had been only a few days since her and Soundwave's ugly breakup, and she wasn't in any mood to interact with her superior.

"A Decepticon does NOT walk like that." She heard Megatron say from far behind her. She stopped in her tracks, knowing that she should acknowledge him, at the very least. She dropped her arms from around her and sighed, lifting her tucked head up proudly, on the outside at least.

"Sorry, my Lord..." she said softly while she hurt and burned in her chest from her recent break-up.

"You are a Decepticon, you don't apologize for things like that. You FIX it, and move on...ALWAYS be proud." He was coming closer to her, and she suddenly felt his large hand on her back. It shoved her into motion, "Walk with me." He said.

He led her to the deck of the ship, where the sun glimmered off of their smooth metal. It was moist in the air today, still dry at altitude, but they must have been above a forest. Megatron clasped his hands behind his back and looked out over the airy sky.

"Things change. Time changes." His voice seemed to roll out from his chest, "I am not adverse to change."

Kirsten listened patiently, wondering what he would say next.

Megatron turned to look at her, and his body twisted into a powerful statuesque pose, "I was a great and POWERFUL leader on Cybertron." He said while his arm was raised, but it fell slowly. "I know that I can never have that again. With changes though, Earth will become my new Cybertron. I cannot do anything else but be a leader, and that is the way it is." He said to her matter-of-factly.

Kirsten wondered she he wanted with her, telling her these things, almost opening up a different side to her, something philosophical.

"Will you be willing to see your Earth change? If not, you should speak now because I need your cooperation for my plans."

"Well, I changed. So yes, I have no adverse feelings toward your plan." Kirsten replied, crossing her arms.

Kirsten knew he wanted to build his army, to claim the Earth as his own. To gather the strongest and most worthy, and make them metal. Kirsten had already been thinking about it, noted a few people in her mind who would make great Decepticons. She finally was one step ahead of Megatron, just like Soundwave. But just under one condition.

"You have my support and cooperation under one condition." Kirsten said and then thrust her head up to look at him optic to optic, "I want to succeed over all who follow me, over all the humans."

Megatron looked down at her and snarled a vicious grin, "And you will." His smile was proud and determined. "You have been an exemplary learner thus far, you will make a fine example, and leader among them, under me. I want you to keep working with the humans as ambassador, but I am also assigning you the task of recruiter. You see how this all works now. You all belong to me, and if I like what you do, I see to it that you get your fair share of the prize. And the prize is power, control, prestige...among other material things."

Kirsten had already began to shift her mind a long time ago. She liked the power, though it took her a while to admit it to herself, but with the way she felt inside, she couldn't appear happy about it.

Megatron wasn't blind though, he could see trouble in her optics. He tilted his head and his smile disappeared when he noticed the scratched paint on her chest. Kirsten followed his optics to her chest and quickly turned her head away painfully, remembering the moment all too clear...

_"Sound-" Kirsten stuttered in panic but her voice hitched when she felt him drag his sharp fingers over her chest plate where he had carved his symbol before, leaning in menacingly, fighting off the urge to retract his fingers and change his mind. He resisted looking at Kirsten's face which was struck with terror and distress. The shrill scraping of his fingers eased and lifted from Kirsten's chest, leaving it barren of paint and any kind of markings after he was done..._

Megatron knew Soundwave liked to mark his territory, and he remembered seeing his symbol on Kirsten's chest, proudly displayed where anyone could see. But, Soundwave had let her go, and by the looks of it, it hadn't been nice. Megatron's spark knotted slightly, and his thoughts began to formulate ways to handle this. When he had first noticed the interaction between Soundwave and Kirsten, and how it slowly had become closer over time, be began to think to himself, why not him. He had been selfish and close-minded about humans. Now, he wanted to take on the challenge, But he wouldn't have dared to tread on Soundwave's property as long as he claimed it. But it seemed now, that Soundwave had gotten in over his head.

Megatron lowered his body to Kirsten, and he slid a very sharp finger across her chest, the spot where Soundwave had scratched her paint.

"What a fool." Megatron growled. His touch sent shivers into Kirsten's spine and down her backside. "It shows his weakness. No doubt you have your own choice of fine mech among this ship now." Megatron growled in his throat, seeing an opportunity.

Kirsten kept her gaze straight, remembering Megatron's words to always remain proud. "How could I downgrade." Kirsten said to him, trying to not let the pain bother her, "I thought he was the finest." She scoffed at the thought.

Megatron's face glowed and his lips twitched at the side, "There's only one mech that transcends Soundwave..." His face slowly became shadowed by his crouched shoulders. His voice cut through her emotional shield, and he almost had her. He was so powerful, dangerous, large, he was the ultimate leader.

If it was power that she wanted, he was going to give her an easy way of having it. A way that would be pleasing for them both.

Kirsten took a step back, "He did what was right for the both of us, I guess." Kirsten said, bitterness cutting through at the back of her throat.

"How do you know it was right?" He questioned her. "I can tell that you don't feel well about it." He placed his large hand near her face.

Megatron had advanced to her before, but how she was willing to not fall to the powerful aura that he emitted was beyond her comprehension. But something suddenly seemed to change in her gut. Maybe it was her vulnerability, and maybe it was him, Megatron. His sheer presence was enough to bring the strongest to their knees. She became nervous when her vocalizer hitched as she tried to respond. When had her shoulders become so tense and trembling?

"You are a strong femme. You can have anything you want." Megatron snarled ferociously into her audio receptors and began to slowly walk a circle around her. "You can have a portion of this world." Megatron raised his hand to display out among the land, "You can have power, over all of these minions!"

Kirsten liked the sound of it, of course she could, she was a giant among ants, she could do whatever she wanted.

Megatron continued his circle behind the backside of her as she stood and crossed her arms. He smirked and then leaned in closer with a sinister grin, "You can have any mech you want."

She could feel his voice vibrate the air around her and her arm plate immediately sensed tingles, he was like a magnet, pulling her in slowly, cautiously.

"Any." He finished and then brushed the side of his hand on the sensitive area below her back before retracting.

Kirsten wanted to fall to her knees, he had her feeling so weak and delicious. He made her feel like the most powerful female in the world. Was he suggesting that even if for one night, she could have him? She caught his optics, thin with amusement, from the corner of her cheek, and she felt her cheekplates burn with powerful desire.

Megatron smacked his lips hard and through his rough voice, he extended an invitation, "I've decided to host a crew meeting tonight in B613, you should come." Then he began to retreat back to the ship, leaving her to think about the invitation offered. With his back to her though, she couldn't see the longing smirk growing on his face.

* * *

A few hours had passed and Kirsten went back to her duties on the ship, logging her next interaction with another powerful leader of some country, but her spark wasn't into it, nor paying attention. She was typing, but it wasn't meaningful, and she was working, but not hard. Her mind was wrapped up in the feelings that she walked away from after talking with Megatron. She licked her lips and used the circumstance to try to forget Soundwave. Megatron, the most powerful mech in the world. She wondered if he was really coming onto her, or if she was just being pulled in because she was vulnerable.

She cursed. Fine, let her be pulled in, she didn't care. She didn't like feeling unwanted and like a failure. Besides, something better could come out of it! She stopped short in her thoughts when a drone delivered a datapad to her. She looked down at the small message, it said, "5 minutes."

Kirsten frowned. What was this? She tried to see if there was any other message on it, but there was nothing. But it didn't take her long to figure out what the message actually pertained to. The meeting. She looking around the room where others were working, but no one was leaving for the meeting.

She quickly hid the datapad under her computer and nervously fidgeted with her fingers. Did she know what she was about to get herself into? Was she hoping that this 'meeting', was something else entirely? She counted down the minutes until it was time. She looked around the room again, no one seemed to notice her and they were all grossly involved in their duties, so she calmly took a few steps away from her computer, and retreated into the corridor's of the ship.

* * *

B611, B612...and here it was, B613. The hallway to the room looked relatively abandoned, and there was just one small separation of dust on the floor of the hall to the room. Not a lot of foot traffic came down this way, and whoever did, didn't come here often. She knocked softly on the metal bay door, and it opened almost immediately.

She took in the sight ahead of her as she walked in the room. A faint musky smell overtook her sensors and the dim light ahead of her shone only on two relatively comfortable looking metal chairs, and a small, grey table. On one of the chairs, sat the large grey mech, one leg crossed horizontally over the other, and an arm extended on the top of the chair, as his height was too great to use any part of the backrest for his back. In the other hand, a small container of glowing blue liquid, and on the table, another container and a bottle.

Megatron lifted his hand and motioned toward the empty seat, "Have a seat." He rumbled.

Kirsten walked forward, not taking her eyes off Megatron and sat down slowly in the chair. She felt rigid and nervous, acting like the smallest wrong move she could make would break the whole situation up. Megatron leaned forward and grabbed the drink on the table and held it to her. "...Relax." He said.

Kirsten took the drink solemnly and held it stiffly against her. Megatron lifted his own drink slightly and dipped his head. Kirsten told herself to relax on the inside, so she lifted her drink to him, nodding, and they drank together.

Whatever concoction of energon drink this was, it tasted almost fruity and warm, like a very fine wine. She smacked her lips tastefully and felt her cheeks tingle with sweetness. She habitually hummed in her throat at the delicious taste.

Megatron grinned slightly at the sight and sound and watched her enjoy another swig. He drank with her in silence for a few minutes until Kirsten felt the need to initiate small conversation on behalf of her nerves.

Kirsten met Megatron's optics with her own, and she could swear his were glowing a slightly different red than they usually did. It was a more passionate deep red rather than a fiery, angry red. But Megatron beat her to small talk before she opened her mouth.

"I lied about the meeting." He said bluntly, not showing any regret about it. In fact, he challenged her to admit that she came knowingly.

"I know." Kirsten responded. Megatron's face tightened as he heard her reply. Kirsten knew she had come willingly, and only for the escape of her discontented feelings. Just to make her point, Kirsten took a swig of her drink just after her response, not breaking eye-contact with the large, grey leader. His eyes were focused directly on hers, unwavering and magnetic.

"I think-"

Megatron cut off her sentence that she was about to start with a raised hand and he shook his head, "This is not a room for thoughts." He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, "Just enjoy yourself." He said this and downed the rest of his drink. He leaned forward and refilled his container with the contents of the bottle, holding the tall container towards her after he had done so. Kirsten leaned forward and offered her drink container and Megatron filled it full.

Megatron had no intention of bringing up any conversation about Soundwave, and his goal was to keep her mind off of him for the rest of the night, or as long as she stayed, and whatever transpired in the meantime, well...was to be determined.

"I've had this energon brandy for about 4 millenia now. It's lost some of it's charge, but mostly tastes like it was bottled yesterday. It keeps well." Megatron said with pride.

"That's...a long time." Kirsten said, it was the only thing she could think of saying as she stared over Megatron's strong frame. "Is it expensive?"

"It cost me a few bounties." He told her with a wink of his eye.

While Megatron sat there beside her, looking so handsome and delectable, she thought of him making some kind of move that would complicate their relationship. No! Her head was already running away with ideas and hopefuls. He should be feared, not desired. She questioned the reason she came, and quickly dismissed it after looking over his hard body again. A part of her wished that he would make a move, and the other part of her feared it. The part of her that found him delectable was the part of her that was also hurting, and she needed a painkiller.

Megatron looked at the container of liquid and swirled it, "I have only two bottles left from the 10 that I started with. Obviously, I only serve it on special occasions." He said to her in a low voice and that unwavering gaze that had her attached tightly.

"Well..." Kirsten said in a sultry voice that she couldn't help, "I'm enjoying it." And she returned the growing grin on Megatron's face.

"Good to know that it won't be wasted." Megatron heard the change in Kirsten's voice and reached out with his lounging arm and carefully wrapped it around her waist. She lifted easily to her feet and tip-toed to his seat where she then leaned lightly on the inside of his leg. She was still rigid and unsure, so Megatron raised his container and met hers with a tiny 'clink' as he wrapped his other arm around her lower back. "Relax, Kirsten." He said in his deep, rough voice that was close to her head again. Kirsten felt the air around her vibrate with his words and it tickled her senses.

The truth of the matter was that Megatron, as much as he looked like he didn't care at all about Kirsten or Soundwave, was incredibly jealous. Why Soundwave, of all mechs? It was because of the exposure that they grew together eventually. When Knock Out had begun construction on what eventually became Kirsten's body, Megatron had thought about what would happen if who they chose happened to be a female, and how that choice would play out with a ship full of males.

Megatron had tried to ignore the fact that it didn't bother him, but it did. It bothered him greatly! As leader, he should have what he wanted, and as leader, he should have the girl. Lucky for Kirsten though, Soundwave already had dibs on her before anyone else could even fathom courting a hybrid!

If it was any other mech other than Soundwave, he would not have let it happen. But Soundwave, being the stubborn, callous mech that he was, let himself be fooled into thinking that he could handle a companion, and think it was going to be easy.

Megatron knew better. He knew never to get involved so emotionally to the point where if something were to happen, one of them would suffer. That's why he liked to lay his options out right in front when he started to court a femme, so if she were to get hurt at the end, well, it wasn't his fault, or at least, that was how he justified it.

Megatron felt Kirsten relax her weight a little more against his leg. 'Perfect' he thought.

"So how much of this do I have to drink to become pleasantly oblivious?" Kirsten asked. She pranced around nervously on her feet, wondering how much leaning was too much leaning before her body language told him something that was lustfully dancing around in her head.

Megatron chuckled and reached for her drink and set it aside along with his own, "I don't want you to be pleasantly oblivious. I want you to be competent so that when I begin to temporarily ease your pain, you will want me to." Megatron gave her a sly grin and placed his massive free hand on the top of her shapely thigh.

His warmth made Kirsten's body shiver with pleasure and she only wanted to be relieved of the pain that Soundwave had caused, nothing more. Meagtron put pressure on her lower back, bringing her closer to his chest and then encompassing the rest of her torso in his large embrace. He began caressing her hips with his other hand and closed the gap between their faces by trapping her head between his helm plate and shoulder armor.

"B-but what about Soundwave..." Kirsten whispered warily. She could feel herself melt into Megatron's strong, large body as he caressed delicate places.

"And what about him?" Megatron replied gruffly, feeling himself become aroused at her closeness, "He lost his chance." He nuzzled his face into the space under her jaw and began to caress it with his scarred lips while his hand worked her legs up and down.

"But I still hurt...I have nothing in my heart to give to you." she said honestly.

Megatron stopped his caresses and realized that this moment was to define the evening. He lied and responded to her statement in a rough whisper, "It's not your spark I'm after tonight, Kirsten..." He continued rubbing her thigh, navigating his hand closer and closer to the sweet essence between her legs. "Just an evening to help you forget," he said as he brushed his fingers delicately across her middle, inciting a melodious mewl from deep in her throat, "Am I not merciful?" He grinned evilly and traced his fingers back across the cleft in her armor and with an easy tug, he removed her protective plating.

He felt her slide forward almost habitually onto his fingers as he began to massage the soft metal and cabling surrounding her most delicate part.

Kirsten didn't care that it wasn't Soundwave anymore. Megatron had always been an attractive nuisance, but she never wanted to be his companion, he didn't seem like the kind she would want to give her heart to. So, what of a one-night stand? No one would get hurt, and pleasure from the evening would be shared by both.

Megatron growled into her sensors as he felt her lube began to accumulate around his fingers and he hardened his massage. Her knee joints began to buckle, but he held her up with his other arm wrapped around her torso as he worked her to a moaning mess. She braced herself with her arms reaching up and around his neck but trembled so much that she had to readjust her grip constantly. The high-grade energon she drank was just enough to heighten her senses without dulling her processor, which made the experience all the more sensual.

She let herself become lost in the pleasure that Megatron was making her feel and she tightened her grip on his neck. She felt a surge of energy travel from the tips of her fingers to her feet, warming her insides and flushing her body of stress.

Megatron growled again at her writhing body in front of him and he lifted her so that she straddled his lap in the chair. He slouched down just a little bit more to ease his own body, as he was incredibly aroused and ready for her to be on him, but not before taking ownership of her pleasure receptors. He rubbed his sharp hands up and down the entire length of her torso, hips and thighs, feeling every curve and feminine copy of her human body into the metal one. It was smoother, curvier, and a hell of a lot easier to navigate than a purebred's.

"Mmmm, your body is so sexy." He said in a coarse, throaty voice. He wanted to memorize every feature of Kirsten's lean metal frame, for he feared he would only get one night with her ever. He tugged her bent legs closer to his arousal, settling her core just over his own protective plating that hid his erection. After giving her a moment to settle down from before, he began to work her up again, this time lightly scratching the inside of her leg up into her core, where she immediately fell weak again as he massaged her. This time, he let his middle finger enter her deeply, and she cried out.

"Sensitive..." Megatron bared his sharp teeth at the sound of her whimpering for more. She grabbed for something stable up by his neck. His hand that wasn't busy with her traced one of her arms and grabbed her wrist, pulling it from his neck. He began to roughly kiss her fingers and the top of her hand and down her arm and back again. Kirsten's fingers grazed his cheeks at times and he couldn't help but love the touch of her delicate hand on his roughened face. She was hard, yet soft, and surprisingly aromatic, like a femme should be. He placed her delicate fingers over his scars and closed his eyes to the touch of them. Warm. A nice contrast from his rough, exterior features

Her fingers fell limp as he kept thrusting into her with his strong finger, bringing her to her first climax. He felt her body shudder and he was proud of himself. He had never been unsuccessful at pleasing any femme, and Kirsten was especially easy because she was still so sensitive. Megatron stopped his hand movement, letting her recharge her body yet again, because he wasn't stopping there.

Kirsten hung around his neck like a piece of cloth, venting, hot, and moist. She wanted every bit of him, but was too scared to admit it. She almost pleaded him with her optics to take advantage of her, because she had no willpower of her own. Megatron guided her hand down to his crotch and he turned his optics to look at her sweaty cheek. He brushed his rough lips over her cheekplates and ran his other hand up her spine between her wings. He guided her fingers to the edges of his codpiece and gave it a tug. She pulled it off and dropped it without removing her hands from his growing erection in her hands.

Megatron vented a painful relief when he could extend himself full, his massive shaft growing straight in her hand. He refrained a groan when Kirsten readjusted herself to look at him. She looked down at his length and her abdomen tingled. It was only natural for Megatron to sport a larger package than Soundwave, as he was indeed a larger mech.

Kirsten's hands were too tiny in comparison to please Megatron, but this he knew, so he helped her by placing his hand on top of hers and curling his fingers around himself, moving her hand slowly up and down his cock. He didn't spend much time there, he was too eager to get inside her, so soon after, he pulled her body towards him and lifted her. He felt her grip onto his neck cables tightly, almost too tightly in anticipation, but he liked the genuineness of her actions. He grabbed the flank plates of her rear end and rubbed his erection against her core, sliding her up and down against it, lubricating himself.

Kirsten vented hotly against Megatron's chest, she could feel the small, almost scale-like mailable plating that made up his sensitive organ. Megatron could barely keep his composure anymore, he was beginning to tremble with ecstasy from her being so near him already, no femme had driven him this crazy in a long time. It was only because of the fact that he couldn't have what he wanted because of Soundwave.

But now... he released a throaty growl and curled his sharp hands around her hip joints, pulling her into submission, and thrust his hips up with hunger.

Kirsten cried out at the sudden intrusion, but it quickly turned into a satisfied moaning. Megatron leaned back as far as he could go in the chair and lifted her up while he pushed his hips down and then slammed back into her with massive force. She cried out again and her head fell back in blind ecstasy as his thrusts became rhythmic. He started slow and almost passionately, undulating his shaft against her moist cables.

His position allowed him to see himself plunge into her over and over again. He loved seeing her like this and he smirked a sharp-toothed grin. He tightened his grip on her hip flanks and the slapped one of them. He pushed her down further on his next thrust and forced himself a little harder into her, soon, he wouldn't be holding back, and she would be begging for him to give her more.

She took one of her hands off his neck and placed it in her mouth, trying to bite down on her fingers as to not make so many cries. He kept hitting that one spot that made her shiver all over her body, over and over again and she was about to either fall apart or lose control of her body. Megatron licked up the sight of her biting her fingers and he then began to pound her faster. She felt so good around his cock, and so lubricated, he knew that she was enjoying it.

He was soon pounding her harder than he had anticipated doing too early on. He decided to give her a break, and himself. If he continued on this pace, it would be over too soon. Megatron slowed the thrusts into her before stopping for a moment to kiss her arms and neck, taking in her scent and licking up her sweat.

"Do you know how good you feel..." his coarse voice rumbled in her audio receptors. Kirsten's head fell forward against his chest and she braced her hands against his pectoral plates. She was shaking, and the burning in her belly wouldn't go away, still crawling with nervous and excited anticipation of the Decepticon leader.

Megatron lifted her off of him and he demanded that his fingers enter her once again. She tensed with beautiful sensations and bucked her hips fervently against his hand until his palm was soaked with her lube. His eyes shone on her moist body and made her glow in his redness.

Kirsten whimpered, how could he make her feel like that? Oh god... not again, she didn't know the knots in her stomach could get to so taut. Megatron's hand stopped pummeling her and she felt him lift her into the air and place her against his body. He stood and held her ass easily in his massive grip, positioning her over his length and without warning, shoved her roughly down on it. Before she could cry out, he slapped her ass again and then squeezed it like he hated it, interrupting her vocalizer from sending any vibrations out of her trembling lips.

Kirsten squeezed the sides of Megatron's waist with her legs for stability, but the more he moved her, the less she could hold on. Her hands were tight around his pectorals and his feral growls were ferocious in her audio receptors. He grabbed her under her knee joints for deeper access as she clung to him for dear life and he thrust into her over and over. Their sex wasn't passionate, it was savage and rough, almost on the edge of vengeful. Kirsten cried out in broken whimpers when her vocalizer wasn't cut off by an abrupt thrust from below.

Megatron arched his back, making sure that he couldn't go any deeper, then he drove her home with a quick nip at her neck and chest, a dozen or so fast, deep, hard thrusts and he pushed her down the final time before unloading his hot, glowing load into her. His tremors accompanied a loud, vicious, thundering groan, and she felt his erection throb inside of her and grow hot.

Kirsten had so many feelings and sensations overtaking her body, that she felt numb. He had fucked her senseless, literally. And she had loved every second of it. Megatron lifted her off of him once he had calmed himself enough, and set her on the cold ground. She crumpled to the floor, unable to feel or use her legs. She trembled to her hands and knees, looking like a hot mess but tried to conceal it. She got shakily to her feet and Megatron reached forward to assist her but she pushed his arms away and shook her head.

She calmly returned to her chair and reclined into it, curling slightly to the side, about to fall into recharge. Words were of no use anymore.

Megatron sat comfortably back in his chair. He let her be independent and apathetic for the rest of the night. No point in trying to make any more emotional ties, he had gotten only part of what he wanted and he wasn't going to try hard for the other part. Sometimes love and sex were meant to be two separate things. He would gladly keep it that way for this memory of her tonight, because something told him that he would never get the other part of her. But for now, he was content with walking away with at least some part of her in his memory for future use.

He smirked victoriously and picked up his half-full drink and cheered her with a tilt of his head and a raise of his drink, then downed the tasty liquid. He reclined with his hands heavy on his abdomen and extended his legs out, lightly touching Kirsten's leg with his own so that he could feel her as he too fell into a silent recharge.


End file.
